


I Do Bad Things When I'm Jealous (And I'm Jealous)

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy gets Jealous(TM), Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, In that a guy runs his hand up Steve's leg without getting express consent, Light non con, M/M, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Random & Short, Recreational Drug Use, Robin is a Bro, Some not great relationship kinda stuff??? kinda???, Steve is annoyed until he's turned on pretty much, but they talk it out so, feeling up, light kissing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: He didn’t have to go far because he saw Steve in the corner of the living room, on aloveseat, smiling and talking with a guy who was getting entirely too close.  Billy sucked on his teeth and tried to control his breathing.  Steve was gesturing animatedly, oblivious to the way the guy’s eyes were roamingtoo far down, the way his hand kept getting closer to Steve’s knee, and Billy clenched and unclenched his fists.Now, he’d been working on it.  Been trying to control how he let it affect him, but Billy still got jealous.Reallyfucking jealous.  The guy seemed to be ignoring the hickey he’d left on Steve’s neck and Steve stillwasn’t getting itand Billy sawred.  He was across the room in seconds, looming over the two of them, eyes and teeth glinting.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 11
Kudos: 414





	I Do Bad Things When I'm Jealous (And I'm Jealous)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ingrid Michaelson's song Jealous. Which was inspired by Stranger Things so.
> 
> I just wanted to write Jealous Billy. I have needs m'kay.
> 
> Unbeta'd

They’d been at the party for only an hour and Billy was _bored_. Despite the thumping music and absolutely horrible “sangria” provided by the house, the party was _not_ hopping. In fact, Billy had been able to see clear across the living room. He’d agreed to join Steve for a party at his friend Robin’s, and Billy had been blinded by brown doe eyes and forgotten why he Did Not like hanging with art majors. They were weird, uppity, and just all around awkward pretentious nerds. They had good weed at least. Billy had found the smoking room and planted himself there.

Billy took the joint from some chick with bright blue hair and sucked. He breathed deep, letting the smoke fill his lungs, a nice warm weight that burned in the best way. The smoke curled out of his mouth slowly before he exhaled through his nose, nostrils flaring. He took another puff and then passed it along, trying to smile as non threateningly as possible. He wasn’t sure he succeeded, seeing as the guy gave him a wary look, but took the joint nonetheless. Billy tapped his fingers anxiously on his knee before standing. He hadn’t seen Steve in a while and he was _bored_ and _stoned_ and _not drunk enough_ , and he needed some _fucking attention_.

He gave a two fingered salute, a wink, and a Hargrove Tongue Waggle, tongue piercing on full display, and revelled in the way nearly everyone’s face turned red, for a myriad of reasons. He closed the door softly behind him, snickering when he heard their voices start all at once. Hushed and intense and fucking hilarious. Billy was an asshole, he knew that. A lot of what he did came off sarcastically, and he just had the face of a Bitch. So it made him hard to interpret, and exactly the kind of guy that bullied these kids in high school. Which brought mixed feelings. Billy couldn’t help but mess with them a _little_ bit.

He licked his lips and made his way through the kitchen towards the back hall, trying to remember which room was Robin’s. He didn’t have to go far because he saw Steve in the corner of the living room, on a _loveseat_ , smiling and talking with a guy who was getting entirely too close. Billy sucked on his teeth and tried to control his breathing. Steve was gesturing animatedly, oblivious to the way the guy’s eyes were roaming _too far down_ , the way his hand kept getting closer to Steve’s knee, and Billy clenched and unclenched his fists.

Now, he’d been working on it. Been trying to control how he let it affect him, but Billy still got jealous. _Really_ fucking jealous. The guy seemed to be ignoring the hickey he’d left on Steve’s neck and Steve still _wasn’t getting it_ and Billy saw _red_. He was across the room in seconds, looming over the two of them, eyes and teeth glinting.

“Billy!” Steve slurred, smile wide and he reached out for him. “There you are!” The guy shot him a dirty look, but faltered when he actually looked at him. Billy knew he was posturing a bit, chest out, teeth bared, but this fucker had the _audacity_ to try something with his boyfriend, so he figured if any time warranted posturing, it was now.

“Here I am,” Billy replied, not taking his eyes off the guy. “Who’s your friend?”

“This,” Steve said, “Is Adam. He transferred from, uhm, sorry dude I forget which school.” Steve laughed sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his head. Adam blushed as he watched and Billy licked his lips. “He’s also gonna be joining the social work program here! Isn’t that cool?”

“Who’re you?” Adam asked, voice also slurred, side eyeing Billy’s jacket and boots. “You don’t look like an art major.” Steve laughed loudly and Adam smiled, leaning in and resting his hand on Steve’s knee. Billy flared his nostrils and tried to remember the conversation he and Steve had had about trust and letting Steve handle himself.

“Billy and I’m in the Physical and Occupational Therapy Program,” he sniffed. Adam rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Well, unless y’all are leaving, Steve and I were having a wonderful conversation,” he slid his hand up Steve’s thigh and Billy’s breath stopped, “And I’d love to get back to it.”

Billy wasn’t really thinking anymore. That’s why he grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away, Steve calling after him. That’s why he ignored the guy’s protests and each _dude, what the fuck_ , shoving him out onto the front lawn.

“Billy!” Steve called out the door, voice tight with annoyance. “Babe!” Adam furrowed his brow.

“Babe--?” Adam cut himself off with a yelp as Billy grabbed his collar and yanked him face to face, baring his teeth in a deadly smile.

“Go back inside, Steve,” Billy called back, not taking his eyes off Adam. “Boy’s gotta learn what happens when you touch other people’s _boyfriends_.” Adam’s eyes widened before he let out a bark of laughter.

“You’re dating this fucking tool, Steve?”

“Ooh,” Billy heard Robin say from behind him, “Bad, bad move, my guy.”

“See,” Billy said, pushing Adam back some more, but not letting go of his collar, “Imma let that one slide, m’kay? But only because I’m feeling so fucking generous tonight.” He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head with a frown to see Steve frowning right back.

“Babe,” he warned softly. “He’s not fucking worth it.” Adam bristled and Billy just scoffed. Steve sighed and gave Billy’s elbow a small tug. “Come on, we talked about this.”

“Yeah,” Adam sneered, “You talked about this, Billy.” Steve shot him an angry stare.

“Dude, shut the fuck up.”

“You’re seriously more into this fucking violent asshole than me?”

“This ‘fucking violent asshole’ is still right here, fuckwad,” Billy snarled. He did shove Adam away, releasing him from his grip. With a dramatic show, he smiled at Steve and stepped back. “There,” he drawled. “I let him go. I’m _trusting_ and _being nice_.” He was about to head back towards the house when a fist came towards him. He jerked back and it caught the edge of his jaw, though it barely even made him stumble back.

Robin whistled and Steve cursed to himself quietly.

Billy turned slowly, a feral grin stretching across his face. Adam looked shocked, like he hadn’t expected himself to do that, and he stepped back as Billy surged forward, tackling him to the ground. Someone, probably Robin, cheered behind him, and he let the anger that had been swelling and stewing for the past hour at this _stupid_ party out. He punched Adam once, twice, and was gearing up for a third when Steve grabbed his arm.

“Billy!” He pulled at his arm, finally tugging him away as Adam curled in on himself, nose bleeding and eye already starting to swell.

“You’re fucking crazy!” He screamed, struggling to get up.

“You wanna bet? I’ll show you crazy, you stupid fuck!” Billy shouted back. Before either of them could continue, Robin tossed a jacket at Adam.

“Dude, I’d just leave now,” she warned.

“You’re taking his side?!”

“You’re both idiots,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m not taking anyone’s side except Steve’s. And you felt him up pretty blatantly without checking to see if he was actually into it, so.” She shrugged.

“Y’all are fucking-- Ugh! Whatever!” Adam shoved his arms into his jacket and flipped off the entire house before stomping off down the street. Robin watched him go before she shooed everyone back inside.

“Alright guys, show’s over!” She called. There were hushed whispers, but Billy ignored them in favor of turning to Steve. Who looked unhappy.

“Baby,” Billy began, but Steve held up a finger.

“We have _talked_ about trusting that I will say no--”

“I know, and it’s not _that_ I just--”

“Then what is it? You know I love you and would never even entertain one of these fucks, so why?”

“Because,” Billy grit out, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He was usually a little more drunk when they talked about this stuff, because it was still hard to talk about _feelings_ , but he swallowed and, “You’re probably the best thing in my life and I’m used to losing those.” He sniffed, looking away from Steve because it was easier that way. “And I just want everyone to know that… That you picked me. That _I_ get to have this because you--” He cut himself off and hunched his shoulders in, feeling uncomfortably bare. Steve gripped his chin, forcing him to tilt it up. Billy still couldn’t meet his eye, looking away.

“Babe.” Steve’s voice was soft, which was the only reason Billy dared to look up. His eyes were gentle, lovely, and he had a small smile on his face. “You’re fucking ridiculous, you know that?” Billy shrugged, looking away again. “No, no look at me,” Steve cooed, kissing his cheek. “Of course I picked you. And just know you’re giving me permission to be all over you at any given moment.” He smiled against Billy’s mouth before kissing him. It was gentle, but heated, Steve slowly swiping his tongue against Billy’s, his breath hot. He pulled back and smirked.

“Wanna get the fuck outta here?” Billy whispered against his ear, gently nipping at the lobe. Steve’s breath hitched and he nodded quickly.

“Lemme just say bye to Robin--”

“She’ll understand, come on.” Billy tugged Steve away from the house with minimal effort, smiling at the peal of laughter Steve released as it echoed into the night.


End file.
